Ice Storm
by ebgb08
Summary: Dying was not all it was cracked up to be. OC knows nothing of the Naruto world. Sorry I suck at summaries. Daughter of main character, OC, Slightly overpowered but worked hard for it, reincarnation. WARNING! RAPE in first chap. GORE/ANGST throughout.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! CHILD RAPE, MAJOR RAPE, TRIGGERS, AND GORE SCENEs! PLEASE BE WARNED! SIGNS WILL SIGNAL BEGIN AND END RAPE SCENE TO ALLOW YOU TO SKIP OVER IT.

AN: This was about 8 pages of the so far 63 pages I have written of this particular story. I have not typed up the rest but will be doing so steadily. Hopefully you like it! Constructive criticism welcome! If I've made any grammar mistakes that I have not caught please let me know and I will fix it as soon as I can :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Chapter 1: Dying?

Dying, was not all it was cracked up to be. There was no light at the end of the tunnel, no pearly gates, not even hellfire and brimstone. One moment I'm choking on my own blood, surrounded by smoke and burning metal trying to keep my insides where they belonged, with the stumps where my hands _used_ to be. Then, cold. Followed by frantic words and large hands surrounding my _entire_ body. Which should _not_ be possible. Green warmth snaking through my veins, not veins. Before sleep drags me under.

What followed was a confusing blurred mess that involved screaming nightmares, tingling all over my body, hushed whispers and jerking body movements. When I first caught sight of my new? hands I wept in complete and utter _relief_ , followed by so much confusion. Why were they so _small?_ Then something was pressed to my lips and I drank deeply, sleep dragging me under again.

Two months of this terror and confusion would pass by before I could stay awake long enough to realize what had happened. I was now a baby. Somehow, after being blown up, and _oh god everyone was dead, dead, dead,_ I had been reborn. When I came to this realization, silent tears started cascading down my slightly chubby cheeks causing confused murmurs to surround me and the giant, warm, hands to pick me up and shush me. While I was grateful to be alive and whole, _not_ missing my once long piano fingers, I would never see my family, my brother and sister in arms, ever again. But, no. All of my brother and sister in arms were _dead, dead, dead._ Blown to pieces in the ambush.

My third month I became more aware. I could see clearer, and my period of being awake was longer. From what I could see my new mother was _beyond_ gorgeous. She had long, must be dyed, purple hair, extremely light silver grey eyes and such delicate, almost high born, features. She was constantly sewing and making all sorts of amazing clothes, from extremely intricate kimono, to long flowing shirts that seemed to shimmer with every movement.

This is also when I realized that I had been born somewhere that had Japanese as its primary language. Now, the only reason I knew that, was that I had been stationed in Japan during my first enlistment with the Marines. So I knew enough to get by, but not nearly enough to be fluent. Hearing my new "Okaa-san's" voice I gurgled in excitement and waved my tiny, _intact_ hands at her. Receiving a tired smile in return, I cooed in contentment.

Over the next eight years I learned my new name, Raiu-chan, how to walk, talk, and even how to read and write this overly complicated language. I learned that the tingling in my veins, not veins, was called chakra, and to _never_ tell anyone I could sense it in both myself and others. I taught myself how to manipulate chakra and how to stick to things with it. The first time I literally climbed the walls, my Okaa-san was so scared I would hurt myself, I made sure to only do it with a mattress underneath me until she somehow managed to talk her various shinobi customers to teach me during our travels.

My Okaa-san was an extremely sought after seamstress, so we traveled all around the elemental countries. From Iwa to Kumo, Suna to Konoha all of the Daimyos and their court wanted something made by her. The only country we didn't go to was Kirigakure. Okaa-san's eyes were always so scared when it was mentioned, so I never asked about it.

Finding out two months before I turned nine that I could make a miniature storm, _so cool_ , with water, wind, and lightening, made me so happy and excited that I ran to tell my Okaa-san after nearly depleting my entire chakra reserves playing around with it. The river that I was playing in was about a five minute chakra enhanced run from the cave we were camping in, so it took me about 10 minutes to run back without the amount I would usually use. The closer I got, the more I could feel a whole bunch of nauseating chakra signatures _roiling_ around my Okaa-san's panicked/terror filled/painful signature.

Feeling the terror made my insides go cold as ice. Falling back onto my previous life training in stealth and combat, along with some of the tricks taught to me by the various customers over the years, I silently moved closer to the cave opening. Hearing the snide comments and crude laughter made me fear just what was happening inside.

Too late I heard the rustling beside the entrance. A man, grumbling through a mouth full of rotten teeth while pulling up his pants looked up and saw me frozen in place with wide silver eyes. Seeing that he was about to yell I rushed forward, jumped, and punched him in the throat with a chakra coated fist. The man's eyes bulged as his esophagus collapsed, and he flailed, making a huge racket causing the voices inside the cave to go silent. Suddenly, a gruff voice called, "Rikuto, go check that out!" Hearing the groan and the mumbled response, Followed by shuffling steps my way, my panicked eyes caught on the suffocating man's body in front of me. Noting the rusty sword with distaste attached to his waist, and the long dagger in his boot, I Ignored the flimsy looking sword and went for the surprisingly well crafted dagger. I slit the still slightly struggling man's carotid before slinking into the shadows, ignoring the blood splatter and pushing the disbelief and horror to the back of my mind to be dealt with later.

As soon as Rikuto emerged I jumped on his back plunging the dagger up into the base of his skull. Shaking, with eyes blown wide in horror at how easy that was, I brushed my long silver and purple, not dyed, hair out of my face. A slight whimper escaped before I managed to grit my teeth. When no further men emerged from the raucous jeering filled cave, I picked up the nearest rock and through it against the side of the cave. Once more the jeering stopped and the screaming/sobbing/pleading of Okaa-san stopped as well.

The same voice commanded three more to go check what was happening leaving eight still inside. Waiting until the last of the three exited I jumped on his back and shoved the dagger in his skull again, then moving quickly slashed and the second guys thigh and plunging the dagger up into his jaw and through the roof of his mouth. Feeling the hot, sweaty hands of the last guy close around my neck as he yelled out in rage, caused me to lash out with my leg encased in chakra, _denting_ the left side of his head.

Falling to the ground I blinked rapidly to clear away the tears forming, I sensed the remaining chakras heading towards me, I scrambled into the shadows once more. Using the same tactics as before I waited until the seven? I thought there were eight? men all left the cave. I managed to get three more and wound a forth before they punched me in the solar plexus, driving the air out of me. My hair was yanked back and a boot made its way to my ribs causing some to crack.

WARNING RAPE SCENE

I was dragged into the cave and thrown onto something that whined brokenly. No, that was _Okaa_ - _san._ I whimpered again as I processed what my eyes had seen, these _animals,_ had ripped my _mother_ apart in horrible ways. Her beautifully made clothes lay in tattered shreds all around her, blood from various cuts smeared her body, and various bodily fluids were both on and leaking out of her.

"Raiu-chan, I'm so sorry my little star," her broken rasping voice caused my tears to finally spill over. Sobs shook my body as I tried to ignore how I was being tied to my mother, how my own beautifully made clothes, were ripped to shreds by the angry, vengeful men surrounding us.

The whole time I kept trying to get my exhausted chakra to obey me. To do something, _anything!_ As the man who had been barking commands tore into me something deep within me _snapped._

RAPE SCENE ENDED

My hair stood on end as a wind picked up and lightening snapped all around me. Water droplets rose from the damp floor, and there was a brief moment where everything was quiet and still. Then the screams filled the air as a literal _**hurricane**_ ripped through the small cave destroying everything in its path. Lightening seemed to be super charged and the wind turned to blades filled with ice, and the temperature dropped drastically. I buried my face in my Okaa-san's neck and waited for it to stop, feeling that deep reserve of chakra empty out at an alarming rate, causing me to feel so _exhausted_. After was felt like an eternity, silence filled the cave except Okaa-san's rasping breaths and my slight wheezes, leaving nothing but ice coating every surface, sparks coming off in small crackles, and the overwhelming _stench_ of blood. Finally, no longer having any sort of energy left, darkness dragged me under.

Flickering chakra on the edge of my senses woke me up. Tensing up I gasped as my ribs _**shifted.**_ Okaa-san groaned as she emerged from unconsciousness slightly causing me to let a whisper soft, "shhh" past my lips so we wouldn't draw any attention, causing my breaths to show in the freezing air around us. Too late. Tension and alertness suffused the three chakra signatures now closing in around us. Tears of frustration and helplessness streamed down my face as these signatures, though oddly muted, were _so much bigger_ than any of those men had possessed.

I felt the moment they saw the dead bodies outside the cave as alarm shot through them, followed by what seemed to be a perimeter sweep as they spread out almost to the edges of my sensing range before meeting back at the entrance. Hiding my face in Okaa-san's neck I waited for whatever new hell awaited us. Just before darkness dragged me under again I felt horror and shock shoot through all three, followed by a quiet, _masculine,_ "Fuck."

No more than a few minutes must have passed before I felt large rough, though surprisingly gentle, hands untie my mother and I. The feel of the undoubtedly _male_ hands, caused a choked whine to escape me as I tried to get _**away!**_ The hands firmed and pulled me up causing a stream of, "No, no, no, I'm sorry! Please!" to escape me, as well as a feeble jet of lightening to shoot out. Feeling the shock, then grim determination from the man, I whimpered and went limp, letting my traumatized mind drift back into the darkness.

AN: Please review! let me know if you liked/hated it! More soon to come!


	2. Chapter 2 Breathe

WARNING! LOTS OF TRIGGERS FOR FLASHBACKS AND JUST ALL AROUND CRAPPY FEELINGS

AN: Here's the next one! So Angsty! Though I guess that's what happens when you have a dog eat dog shinobi and bandit filled world *sigh* Well! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Chapter 2: Breathe

I drifted in and out of consciousness for the next several days, enough to realize we had been taken to a hospital with more chakra signatures constantly watching Okaa-san and I. When I finally, fully woke up, I laid still for several moments to take stock of any remaining injuries. The multitude of cuts were gone, the dislocated shoulder from struggling against the, _**no**_ don't think about it, was healed. All that remained was a dull ache in my ribs and an odd pull on my back where _**that**_ man had sliced me from my right shoulder to left hip as he was torn away by icy winds in a last ditch effort to cause me more pain.

Slowly blinking my glued together eyelids apart I stared dully at the white ceiling before painfully turning my stiff neck to where I could feel Okaa-san's terrified/tired chakra. Seeing her huddled on her bed with her face buried in her knees long, violet strands of hair surrounding her body I twitched in her direction, before stilling as I felt someone **focus** in on me. Choosing to ignore it as it didn't feel threatening, just watchful, I slid carefully from the mattress and over to her bed. Disregarding her flinch away from me, I climbed up next to her and put my tiny arms around her, allowing tears of relief/loss to leak from my eyes where I buried my head into her side.

When all Okaa-san did was curl further into a ball I wept as I realized she didn't recognize me at all. Feeling her confusion and fear I twitched as she clumsily patted my head whispering, "There, there little girl. Where are your parents?" The hidden chakra signatures became tense and sorrow seemed to bleed from one, before they went still with what felt like an iron will.

A pained sound filled the air confusing me slightly before I realized that wounded sound was coming from me. Choking off that noise I let my arms squeeze around her once more before looking up into her glassy, distant eyes. "Ah, my Okaa-san seems to be far away right now. Thank you for your concern. I'll, I'll be alright." Forcing myself to let go I stood helplessly beside her as she began to hum the lull-a-bye she used to put me to sleep with so long ago.

"Do you know what happened to my baby? Raiu-chan? Where are you? Raiu-chan?!" Cold, hard fingers dug into my upper arms as her now crazed, frantic eyes bore into mine. "What have you done with my little star?!"

The door burst open as tears started to silently stream down my face and Okaa-san shook me to get me to answer her. A needle was inserted quickly, yet gently into Okaa-san's arm causing her to slowly go limp and her eyes to roll into the back of her head. Blinking quickly I stepped away from the multiple people, nurses maybe? as they checked her pulse and rearranged her body to lie down flat on the bed. When the man who seemed to be in charge turned to me, I paled and tried to disappear into the wall at my back, hugging my arms to my body. Noticing his eyes taking in the pin pricks of blood where her nails had been digging into my arms, I covered them from sight to discourage him from coming closer.

"I'll take over from here Takayoshi-san," the slightly gravelly voice from the doorway surprised me and I flinched badly. Turning my attention to the new threat, and _**oh my god,**_ his chakra was enormous! I froze, realizing there was absolutely _nothing_ I could do if this old man, wearing a robe and some kind of hat with a pipe in hand, wanted to kill/hurt/maim me.

My mind descended into panic for several long moments before rational thought grabbed hold and I focused on how he was still in the doorway, and his chakra was calm and full of patience. Breathing deeply I managed to calm my rapidly beating heart and focus on his sad, sad eyes. Something resembling approval flashed through his eyes as I managed to pull myself back from the edge of a full on panic attack.

"Do you know who I am child?" My wary eyes scanned him as the way he said that meant that I _should_ know him, I started to shake my head no, before stopping on his hat which said fire-shadow on it. My eyes widened in surprised alarm and shot to his, as I carefully nodded. Okaa-san, a pang ripped through my chest, had made a gorgeous light blue with pink sakura petals covering t kimono for his daughter-in-law two years ago. In halting words I told him so, ending with a respectful, "Hokage-dono." Surprise was plain across his face before he nodded to confirm my statement. "Yes, she treasures that kimono to this day. Do you remember how you came to be here?" Swallowing past the sudden lump of fear in my throat I carefully nodded. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Clearing my throat I started from when I had left the river, and why it had taken me _so long_ to get back to Okaa-san, all the way until I was tied to Okaa-san then a pained whine escaped my lips before I could suppress the sound. Blinking rapidly, I mechanically told the rest of the hellish nightmare through a tight throat, stopping when I got to the rough, yet gentle hands pulling me from Okaa-san. The entire time I focused on the fire-shadow symbols on his hat trying to not actually think about what I was saying.

The Hokage puffed slowly on his pipe contemplatively before he asked, "Do you have an Otou-san we can contact to come get you? Or any family who can come stay while your Okaa-san heals?"

"Okaa-san said it was a one-time thing, an accident. She said he was a ninja from Konoha and they were both drunk, but she, she wouldn't have chosen another path that night if given a choice," voice thick with tears I swallowed and let my eyes drift to her seemingly serene face. "It's because of me that she decided not to return to Kiri. She said they would have killed me _and_ her if I looked anything like him when I grow up." Sensing the sudden stillness from the Hokage I looked up barely catching the slightly wide-eyes before he forced himself to relax. "Okaa-san never told me his name, just that he was strong, and to never go looking for him. I assumed she meant he rejected me and would not be happy if I went looking for him. Okaa-san was, _**is**_ , my only family. She once let slip that she had been lucky not to be at home when everyone was killed." I stumbled over the past tense word as _technically_ she was still here.

I could feel the Hokage's eyes drilling into the top of my bowed head as I twisted my fingers around and around each other. Hearing him sigh I focused back on him as he rubbed at his chin in thought. "Well, there are many different paths we can take from here. If you choose to stay here in Konoha, we can make you a citizen and you can either choose to stay in one of our orphanages, or we can set you up in an apartment, while we look for your Otou-san." At the last statement my eyes widened in slight fear.

"No! Please! Okaa-san was very adamant that I _never_ seek him out! What if he kills me? Who will look after Okaa-san?!" My voice broke on the word kill as I now knew intimately that there are _**far**_ worse things than death. My wide eyes fell on Okaa-san and my hands clenched into fists as I struggled to get my trembling body under control. "I, I have access to all of our money and all of our possessions, including all of the merchandise we haven't sold yet. I can afford an apartment for myse, for _**us**_." My voice wavered as I don't know how I was going to take care of Okaa-san when she was so… _ **broken**_. While I was definitely older that she is when I died I had never had to care for another person before, especially one who broke out into violent, panic frenzied fits. However, I couldn't see any other choice, as while we were well off, I don't think I could afford to board her anywhere that could help her, _and_ find my own place.

"Ah. Well, your own apartment should work well, for now at least. However, your Okaa-san will need around the clock care. We have a room here at the hospital that she can stay in for free while she heals. As for your Otou-san, I must insist that we at least find out who he is so that any kekkei genkai can be hidden if necessary. I promise absolutely _**no**_ shinobi of mine will do you harm under my watch. After finding out which shinobi it is, I will personally look into what happened between him and your Okaa-san to cause her to be so adamant." Unclenching my bloodless hands slowly, I barely nodded feeling slightly sick at the thought of some random man having _any_ say over me. "Now, as for school, did you attend any school or have any teachers during your travels?" Hearing his voice brought me completely back from the precipice I had been teetering on.

Carefully I nodded, "Okaa-san taught me, and sometimes, instead of ryo, she would have her customers teach me something. I know the individual basic histories of the five great nations, and most of the smaller ones too. I know how to do math and science. I can cook, dance play the yamatogoto and the shamisen, and I can do Ikebana, and know how to sew like, like Okaa-san. I am adept at using a katana, kodachi, and dagger set. I can mold chakra and," here I pause remembering how Okaa-san said to _never_ tell anyone this particular skill. Glancing at Okaa-san's still form then the two hidden chakras, causing slight alarm to shoot through them I refocused on the now extremely intense Hokage. "I can sense chakras around me, and what they are feeling. I recently found that I can make water, wind, and lightening into something resembling an ice thunderstorm when I want it to, though I can't do it for long, and not always on purpose." My throat closed remembering when my chakra just _**would not**_ respond as it felt like it had run out. Before something deep inside _**snapped**_ , followed by what felt like an electrically charged blizzard. "I, I can be useful. Please, please don't kick me out!"

Distantly I realized he had never even mentioned me leaving, but after such a long day and with how absolutely _wrecked_ I felt, I couldn't quite seem to control myself. I threw myself into a low seiza bow and refused to let panic completely take over at being in such a vulnerable position, though the Hokages abrupt aborted jerk in my direction almost sent me spiraling into the abyss. Thankfully he pulled up short and I got my frantic breathing and heartrate under control, just in time to feel embarrassed at having behaved like a complete _**child**_.

"Child, Raiu-chan. Stand up, please. There is no need for such formality. Your mother is much beloved by many of our elite citizens and shinobi alike. You and your Okaa-san are welcome here in Konoha as long as you'd like to stay. I only asked about your schooling to see if you wanted to go to our civilian school, or attend out shinobi academy. Depending on which you choose will decide which set of apartments you will be placed in." The gentleness of this voice almost made me start crying all over again as I realized he thought I might break, just like Okaa-san had. Which I couldn't even guarantee I wouldn't, as I was trying so _**hard**_ to push it down and away from any conscious thought.

Scrubbing at my face, my breath hitched as my back and ribs reminded me I was _not_ completely healed yet. I carefully sat up flinching away from the sudden hand that was held out to me I half swallowed a whine at the expected, but not received pain. The weathered hand stayed still and his chakra was forced into a calm state, so I tentatively reached out and accepted the help up, wide eyes darting around looking for any threat not really noticing the almost grounding feeling coming from where our hands connected. As soon as I could, without being completely rude, I pulled, snatched, my hand back and blenched it in my other one. He continued gravely, "I also will have you speak to someone about what has happened. What you and your Okaa-san went through was horrific, and you should not have to deal with the after math by yourself."

I had started to protest having to talk to anyone about what had happened, then stopped realizing he was right. There was also no way I was going to be able to survive as I currently was. Gritting my teeth I nodded, "May, may I have a day or so to decide which school to attend Hokage-dono?"

"Of course. You will be released from here in four days, if you still have not decided we can set you up in a temporary hotel room to give you more time. Let me grab the new medic in charge and I will introduce you before I leave you to rest. Anbu Cat and Hawk will be here if you need anything." With slightly bewildered eyes I watched as the most important man in the village left, before I noticed how exhausted I was causing me to sit down heavily on my bed. Between one blink and the next the Hokage was back with a light haired woman in a medic's uniform. "Raiu-chan, this is Yamanaka Inori. She is the medic assigned to you and your mother. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to ask her, she has my full confidence and trust."

Yamanaka-san bowed slightly and said, "Pleased to meet you Raiu-san. You may call me Inori if you'd like. Let me know if there is anything you need." Nodding hesitantly, I bowed slightly back withholding a wince as my back and ribs made themselves known again. Inori-san frowned slightly and said while letting her hand light up green with healing chakra, "May I check on your wounds Raiu-san?"

"Yes please," my voice was slightly raspy as I worked hard to stay awake now that all of my adrenaline had drained from me. As soon as the soothing chakra touched my back I slipped back into the darkness.

AN: Please let me know what you think! So far I have 7 chapters ready to be typed up so I will be cranking them out every few days or so. I hope you enjoyed this emotional roller-coaster!


	3. Chapter 3 Gifts

WARNING! TRIGGERS AND JUST CRAPPY FEELINGS ALL AROUND

AN: Here's another chapter full of angst! I hope you enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Chapter 3: Gifts

The next time I woke up, it was to the feeling of Anbu Cat and Hawk's chakra going on high alert as Okaa-san's curious/slightly on edge chakra stopped beside me. Staying still, I opened my eyes to mere slits to find her staring at me in confusion and a little anxiousness. Inori-san's voice rang out from the doorway causing Okaa-san to jump and myself to tense, "Is something wrong, Harusame-san?"

"Who is this child? Is she hurt? Who hurt her?" Okaa-san's voice became slightly frantic on the last question. Hearing once more for sure that Okaa-san didn't remember me caused my throat to close up and tears to slip past my now clenched shut eye lids.

"Yes, she was hurt by some very bad men. She is currently healing though and she is safe, as are you here in Konoha," Inori-san's soothing voice said.

Okaa-san jerked a little, "What? Konoha? Where is my Raiu-chan? He can't have found out! We can't stay here too long. If he finds out he'll think I tried to trap him just like those other girls! But I didn't! It was an accident! Raiu-chan deserves better than being thought of like that, she deserves better than how I was thought of and treated as! You _have_ to help me find her! Please!"

By now my wide eyes were staring at Okaa-san in shock. Okaa-san, she was hurt by her family. Not just physically, I had already known that from the whip marks, but so long lasting that she wouldn't dare to seek out any help from her baby's father. Possibly thinking all Otou-sans acted the same way. This, was hard to hear. So long I had thought that I'd be hurt if I even tried to go looking for my Otou-san, when it was really Okaa-san who would be devastated if her own childhood played out the same way for me. Looking at her now, with her hands clenched in her hair and her eyes wild and frantic, I realized while she may not be perfect. She loved me so much more than I had thought possible. When I would get hurt during sparing and how she would look at me with tears in her eyes before she would nod in determination and make sure I went over my stances three times extra so that I could get better and maybe not get hurt next time. Or how she would show me exactly which stitch worked best on what type of material, setting me up to be able to choose whichever lifestyle I wanted, whether shinobi or civilian merchant, she didn't care, she just wanted me to be able to succeed.

Silent tears eased from the corners of my eyes as I realized that, she would no longer do those things, that she had, after all of her hardships, been broken by some backwater disgusting thugs. Where her demanding family who had not wanted a child, had not managed to break her kind and loving spirit, _**those animals**_ had succeeded. I don't know how to help her. My college courses had been focused on the physical side of medicine, not the psychology side. Now I wished I could go back and change my doctorates focus. Then maybe I would know how to help her this time instead of her helping me all the time.

Inori-san nodded seriously and motioned to a door off to the side. "Of course, I will begin searching while you clean up and take a shower to prepare."

Okaa-san breathed out a grateful thank you as she hurried to take a shower. I blinked the last of the tears from my eyes before sitting up to find Inori-san looking at the door thoughtfully, before humming slightly in acknowledgement to some thought and turning to face me. "Your mother loves you very much, she is a little lost right now, but hopefully with time we can help her find her way back. Now, you have been asleep for three days, I am sure you would like a shower and some food as well. If you will follow me I will take you next door so you can do so." Starting slightly in surprise at hearing that three days had already passed I nodded and followed her out of the room with a long backwards glance to where my Okaa-san had disappeared to.

The following day was full of preparations to move out into the village. There was a surprising amount of paperwork that needed to be filled out. I managed to unseal the two scrolls Okaa-san always kept sealed on her arm while she was in another drug induced sleep. Finding all of the necessary travel documents along with my birth certificate, huh who knew I was born in Tanzaku-Gai, made filling out the paperwork super easy. Okaa-san was very particular about keeping the proper documentation in case we were ever stopped while traveling.

After filling out the last piece of paper I stared down at the stack detailing Okaa-san's and my life. There was a whole lot more than I had thought there would be. Sighing I set the stack to the side and picked up the scroll containing all of our possessions. Unrolling it all the way I blinked as I came across a new addition that Okaa-san had added without my knowledge. Seeing my name surrounded by happy faces, little cakes, and candles caused my eyes to water as I realized she wouldn't ever give me what was inside. Hugging my knees I buried my face in them and just _breathed_. It wasn't **fair**! This new life had started so much better than my old one had ever been. That's just it though isn't it? Life isn't fair, and reality had to strike sometime, just, just not like this! Not to where my beautiful, kind, amazing Okaa-san was so lost she didn't even recognize her own daughter. Gritting my teeth I pulled the scroll to me and unsealed the newest addition.

My eyes went wide in shock at what I was seeing. There were three outfits all identical with the nearly impervious extremely expensive chakra threads shimmering in the low side lamp; three mesh undershirts, three flowing shirts that were dark violet with silver embroidered stars interspersed with seals for durability, stain resistance, water proofing, and some that I didn't know yet, and three pleated dark silver skirts with the fabric in the pleats being dark violet, three tight shorts and three sturdy pairs of ninja sandals that laced up my calves almost like ballet slippers. Though what really caused the trembling of my hands and lips and my eyes to start filling with tears, was the beautifully crafted katana, kodachi, and long dagger laying on top of the beautifully designed clothes that Okaa-san had obviously spent hours upon hours making.

How had she known? I never told her about wanting this set from Iron country. The blades were a matte dark silver chakra conductive metal that only two blacksmiths in the world could manipulate. The simple elegance of the dark almost black purple and dark silver grips flowing beautifully into the blades. Perfectly balanced, zero imperfections and the only set of its kind. There were _**priceless**_! Gintetsu-san had said they weren't for sale when I had asked. Tears flowed down my face as I heard the slight intake of breathe from the two Anbu, then the awe and shock that filled their chakra was ignored as she listened to her Okaa-san.

"Wow! Those look like Gintetsu-san made them! Whoever gave you those must have cashed in a huge favor! He doesn't just give his weapons to anyone you know. And those clothes! Wow! So amazing! I don't even offer all of those seals together. That would cost waaaayyy too much to do. Who gave them to you? Do you know the seamstress?" Blinking my tears into submission I wiped my eyes and turned pained silver eyes to my amazing yet broken Okaa-san's dazed ones.

"Ah. My Okaa-san made them for me. She is the best seamstress in all the lands. She must have called in her favor as well as one of our friends' favors for these swords." My voice wavered and was raspy as I spoke.

Okaa-san nodded absently, eyes already starting to look a little frantic as she said, "I would love to meet her and exchange sewing tips sometime. Be sure to thank her ok? Now, I need to go, my Raiu-chan seems to have wandered off again. Raiu-chan! Come here my little star!"

Blankly staring down at the pile before me, I waited as the nurses directed Okaa-san back into bed and sedated her again. Gathering one of the sets of clothing I sealed the other two sets and with weapons and clothes in hand, made my way to the restroom to shower and change.

Once I finished strapping the katana to my back and the kodachi to my hip, the dagger went carefully into the sheath attached to my calf. Standing up I eyed my long silky hair thoughtfully before unrolling the scroll to retrieve the extra thin chakra wire Okaa-san had caved and bought me six months ago. Carefully I braided the hair on the sides of my head back into a half ponytail braid incorporating the wire in case _**anyone**_ ever tried grabbing my hair again. My fingers seized slightly remembering the pain in my scalp from being dragged by my long flowing locks of hair.

Finishing my braids I stared in slight surprise at the unexpectedly fierce figure I made. Letting my fingers settle on my new katana I drew it smoothly and without sound just like Kaisuiyoku-sensei had taught me. Getting in the beginning stance I flowed smoothly through the first kata almost as if in a trance before coming to the final "resting" pose. Breathing out I sheathed the sword then startled badly when a gravelly voice spoke from the door leading to Okaa-san's and my room.

"Very impressive Raiu-chan. I haven't seen one so young become one with their sword in a very long time. Correct me if I am wrong but was that the Whirlpool's beginning kata?" Stilling as I recognized the Hokage's voice I calmed my racing heart before focusing on his words.

Nodding slightly, I carefully responded, "Yes. Kaisuiyoku-sensei taught me before he passed away. This is the first time I have used an actual sword though. I haven't learned past the intermediate stances. He gave me the scrolls with the detailed instructions though. Now that I have these swords I can complete the intermediate stances and move on to the advanced ones. Okaa-san, she, she didn't want me to be defenseless. Any chance she could, she would ask for her shinobi customers to teach me something, anything really. Swordsmanship was what I had asked about since I was apparently about three, so when I was four Okaa-san asked Kaisuiyoku-sensei to teach me. He got really sick last year and passed away six months ago. I've kept up with practicing as it is very calming and I promised to master the style then eventually pass it on so it doesn't die out." Tailing off I lightly touched the kodachi before refocusing on the attentive Hokage before me. "Ah, I apologize Hokage-dono. How can I help you?"

The Hokage smiled and motioned for me to follow him into the main room. Glancing over I took note of how Okaa-san was still asleep before focusing on what he was saying. "Everything is settled, I have found two different apartments ready for your use depending on your choice?" Here he looked at me in askance, his gaze settling briefly on the swords I had strapped to me.

Nodding I spoke, "I would like to become a kunoichi of the hidden leaf if possible?"

Receiving a grin and a nod the Hokage continued, "We would gladly accept you as one of our own. Then I shall lead you to your new home if you are ready?" with a pang I nodded and retrieved my things. Stopping beside Okaa-san's serene sleeping form I pressed a kiss to her forehead, smoothed out her hair, and straightened her covers before turning to follow the quietly smoking Hokage from the room.

AN: Yay! Lots of feelings! :D And a swordsman to boot! She's been working for almost five years obsessively on her forms attempting to get better. So while she does seem to be heading in the overpowered range, I'm not too worried about it as I like that she works so hard! Making her weaker would just be rude. As for why she couldn't take out all of the men, she may have had combat training in her previous life but it was mainly with guns so not really the up close and personal that fighting with a dagger needs so she had no previous combat experience with so many opponents as well as the fact that she had just used most of her chakra before even getting to the cave so she was already exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4 tests

WARNING! TRIGGERS AND JUST CRAPPY FEELINGS ALL AROUND

AN: Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Chapter 4 Tests

Walking through the streets with the Hokage was nerve wracking as people stopped and said hello to him constantly. By the time they stopped in front of an apartment building within eyesight of the academy, which the Hokage had helpfully pointed out as we passed it, I was a nervous wreck with my hands clenching at my sides and the blood drained from my face. As we entered the strangely empty complex I began to relax again.

"For now there is only one other occupant living here, but the rent is cheap, and the apartments are spacious. It comes fully furnished except for a mattress as we figure most want their own. The market is only two streets over and the nearest training fields are about a kilometer behind this building. Be sure to check which rank is allowed in which training ground so you don't walk into any leftover traps from forgetful shinobi. The rent is only 1,000 ryo and includes all utilities due at the beginning of each month. Now for the academy, you will be tested to see which year would best suit you. The year is just now starting on Monday so whichever year you do join you won't miss anything. I've scheduled the test for an hour from now so that you can have the weekend to rest and get situated in your new home. Every Tuesday and Thursday after school you have appointments with Yamanaka-san at the hospital. I have let them know that you are to be allowed into see either your mother or Yamanaka-san whenever you want, or need, to. Do you have any questions for me?" Blinking dazed at the sudden influx of information, I went over everything he had said.

"I don't…actually, is there a library nearby?"

"Ah, good question! It is actually two buildings to the right of the academy, just go in there and show them this, and they will let you in." Here he handed me a card with my name on one side and Hokage-dono's signature on the back. "In fact if you are ever questioned while your citizenship is still being processed, show them that and you should be good to go. Now, if you have no further questions?" Here he paused and waited until I shook my head, "Head to the academy and ask for Iruka-sensei, he will be the one testing you today. I will check in on you next Saturday to see how you are settling in. If you'll excuse me? I have to go battle the most evil of all enemies. Stupid paperwork." The last I probably wasn't meant to hear as he grumbled under his breath causing me to huff out a slightly incredulous laugh.

Looking around the spotless apartment I sighed before leaving as well. Finding my heart beating quickly and a cold sweat breaking out on the back of my neck I decided to leave the slightly crowded streets and took to the rooftops allowing me to breathe easier. Jumping down in front of the academy's front doors I breathed deeply, steeling myself to be prepared for anything. I opened the door and stretched my senses to find the only other chakra signature currently inside that wasn't the ever present Cat and Hawk Anbu, and made my way to their classroom. Knocking on the door I waited for the "come in" before entering.

"Ah, you must be Harusame-san. My name is Iruka-sensei, it's nice to meet you. I have the written portion of the exam here. You can take however long you need, after two hours if you are not done five points will be deducted from your score, every twenty minutes past two hours will also result in an additional five point deduction. After you after finished we will move outside to the training grounds for the next two portions, the physical and the jutsu portion. Do you have any questions or concerns before you begin?" Here he gazed at me in curiosity, his spiky ponytail squishing slightly as he tilted his head to the side in question.

Tensely shaking my head I moved to the seat he motioned to with the aforementioned test sitting on the desk. Noticing the slight amount of chakra surrounding the test I curiously glanced at the questions to see that it was showing extremely easy questions such as what was one plus one and other such questions. Shrugging I dispelled the simple genjutsu and settled in to take the much more difficult exam that progressively got harder, ignoring the pleased yet slightly surprised sound Iruka-sensei let out when I did so. An hour later I finished with about fifteen out of the one hundred and fifty questions unanswered as they pertained solely to the history of Konoha. Standing I walked to stand in front of Iruka-sensei waiting to be acknowledged.

Bleary eyes blinked up at me before they sharpened, "Yes? Do you need help with a question?"

"No, I have finished. Though sadly I could not finish all of them, as they are Konoha specific and none of my tutors went that far in depth." I apologetically bowed, then placed the test on his desk and quickly stepped back when he reached for it in slight shock.

Iruka-sensei's dark brown eyes stared in bewilderment at me before beginning to scan the test, eyes growing larger each second. "Well," here he cleared his throat, "All of the ones you have answered seem to be correct. I will grade it during our lunch break after jutsu portion is over. Follow me please."

Inclining my head in agreement I waited a beat before following him. He led me to a decently sized training are, about the size of what I used to know as a football field. Stopping in the middle of the field he turned to me and said, "Alright, so we'll start with the least difficult then proceed to the final years jutsu followed by any you would like to show in order for a better score. The first is the rope escape jutsu. If you do not know one of the requested jutsu, I am allowed to show you it once along with the hand seals, then if you still cannot do it we will mark it down and move onto the next one. Do you have any questions?"

"I do not know that jutsu. Will you show me?" After he finished he asked if I had any other questions to which I shook my head. I tensed as he tied my wrists together, causing my mind to flash back to when this jutsu would have helped the most before I quickly performed the jutsu as he had shown me. I turned a little grey from how easy I could have removed the bindings back then. Iruka-sensei smiled encouragingly and what followed was about ten other super simple E-ranked jutsu, only about six of which I knew. Though after being shown the hand seals and feeling how the chakra was supposed to move I could do the four I didn't know seamlessly.

"The next three are D-ranked and are called the Bunshin, Kawarimi, and the Henge-no jutsu. Do you know any of these, or would you like a demonstration?"

Tilting my head to the side I asked, "Would the Mizu-Bunshin work? I do not know the Kawarimi, but the Henge I do know." Receiving a startled look at my question I furrowed my eyebrows slightly in worry that I had misspoken.

"Ah, I will show you both the Bunshin and the Kawarimi, and the Mizu-Bunshin we will put in your extra jutsus as that is considered a C-B Rank jutsu. That is very impressive that you can pull such a jutsu off so young Harusame-san!" The surprised excitement in his voice startled me at first causing me to lean slightly away from him, before he sheepishly rubbed at his nose and proceeded to show me the two unknown jutsu.

Nodding to show I understood I proceeded to do all three jutsu before going into the various jutsu I had acquired as Kaa-san's payments over the years. From the simple lightening shock one to the breathing underwater one I had about nine E-D rank and three C-B rank, including the Mizu-Bunshin, Gale Wind Palm, and the last I no longer had the chakra to perform was the Water Whip. By the end Iruka-sensei was staring in complete shock and I was shaking and out of breath from using so many jutsu so close together. Jerking slightly Iruka-sensei seemed to shake himself before saying, "Well you definitely pass the jutsu portion with flying colors. Next is the two part physical portion, which we will do after an hour break for food and so I can grade you written exam. Meet me back here at thirteen hundred and we will do the Taijutsu and Obstacle course portions." Nodding tiredly I left the academy grounds and headed to the nearest food place I could smell.

Ordering some Yakitori and rice I thought over the exam so far. It seemed pretty simple, if slightly exhausting to show all of those jutsu so close together, maybe they were going easy on her as she was new. She would be sure to ask when she got back not wanting any special treatment. Nodding to myself, I moved to throw my trash away and almost bumped into someone standing in line. Paling I apologized and quickly side-stepped to avoid a collision with the very oddly dressed _**male**_ shinobi. Green spandex should not be allowed as an acceptable piece of clothing, I ignored his wide-eyed look of disbelief and quickly made my way back to the academy.

When I noticed his now determined chakra following me, my breathing sped up and my skin greyed out, before I shot off to the academy and the slightly familiar Iruka-sensei, Cat, and Hawk who were still following but were now tense and agitated. Running into the classroom I tried to get my panic under control and stuttered out what had happened to the alarmed Iruka. Darting behind him as I felt the odd, dangerous, man enter through the window, causing Iruka-sensei to go into a defensive stance in front of me, before he did a double-take and face palmed.

"Maito-san, you shouldn't be scaring people and following them around with no warning! Poor Harusame-san was terrified you were stalking her or something." Iruka-sensei thoroughly scolded the now extremely sheepish man then he straightened and the world seemed to erupt in glitter and sunshine as he put up a peace sign and grinned so wide you could practically hear the 'PING.'

"Ah, I am so sorry for my unyouthful behavior! I saw the beautiful young lotus and thought she looked like a friend of mine! Do you mind if I ask who your parents are, most youthful blossom?" Gritting my teeth after failing to dispel his masterful Genjutsu, I blinked back tears as he must be thinking of my Okaa-san.

"Ye, yes. My Okaa-san is Harusame Akemi, she is currently not, not doing so well and is in the hospital. I do not have an Otou-san." I tensely spoke to the intensely attentive shinobi and shrank as far away from him as humanly possible.

At hearing Okaa-san was in the hospital he grew slightly grim and then seemed to be confused at the fact that I didn't have an Otou-san. He nodded while seemingly in deep thought then asked, "Do you think she would mind if I visited her? I would like very much to say hello!" Again he struck a pose and grinned widely.

I nodded stiffly and cautioned, "Do not be expecting much. She, she does not remember much of the last eight to nine years." My jaw clenched at Maito-san's sudden grimness and the startled look I received from Iruka-sensei.

Maito-san nodded seriously before throwing his, what I suspected to be his signature peace sign up, "Of course! I shall attempt to fan her flames of Youth back into full blast! Thank you Harusame-chan! I hope we meet again!" I blinked rapidly as he disappeared in a burst of such speed there seemed to be a grinning afterimage for a few seconds.

Hearing an exasperated sigh I turned a stunned look to Iruka-sensei to see a hang-dog look on his face with a slight slouch, before he cleared his throat and straightened up. "Alright, let's head back out to the training grounds to finish up your exam. The first we will do is the Taijutsu portion, where anything goes except chakra and weapons. Following that is an obstacle course that is timed, you will be graded based on time and if you get caught in any traps, you may use chakra during that portion but no jutsu. Do you have any questions?"

Thinking carefully I asked, "For the Taijutsu portion, it graded on time, or the amount of hits I can land or block?"

Blinking, he sheepishly rubbed his nose, "Ah, I'm sorry. So this portion will be graded both on how long you will last, your tactics used, if you can land a hit, as well as your form. Stepping out of the ring counts as the end of the match and a strike to any of the automatic kill strike portions will end the match. Do you have any further questions?

I shook my head and got into the loose beginning stance for the Whirlpool counterpart called Shinkai. Like the currents found deep underwater the style called for smooth, yet very strong flowing movements. It was made to make your opponent feels extreme pressure so that had no time to think, though not understanding why as at first you seem to be moving slowly until they get caught up in the fast currents dragging them deeper and deeper just like deep underneath the ocean.

Receiving an intrigued look briefly before the expected, "Hajime!" I breathed and assessed his stance shifting as after a pause he threw a moderately paced punch towards my face. Flowing smoothly around it I punched a nerve while breathing out as I was taught. Iruka-sensei grunted before doing a leg sweep. Seemingly floating up and over his leg I used his kunai pouch to leap over his follow-up punches and kicked another nerve cluster, this time numbing his left arm completely. The elbow strike that came next was much faster and more powerful, and seemed to be more of a reflex, though this time I got my cheek grazed as I was flowing out of the way. Flipping back into a handstand I pushed up dodging a kick, placing my hand on his thigh I pushed a chakra encased finger into the nerve cluster in his knee before using it to push myself away. Receiving a punch to the solar plexus caused me to misstep as a flashback threatened to overwhelm me. Coughing I brought myself back just in time to flow away from getting full on kicked in the side managing to only get a harsh push instead. Breathing out I flowed around his follow on punch and managed to completely shut down his left arm before a kick snapped out at me faster than I could follow sending me flying out of the ring. Twisting I landed roughly on one knee with a hand to stabilize me.

Glancing up, I brushed a few stray stands of escaped hair out of my face, noting the chagrinned look on Iruka-sensei's face as he poked his left arm. Seeing me watching he coughed and smiled, "Good job!" I've never seen such a devastatingly inconspicuous looking Taijutsu style before. I apologize for that last kick, you surprised me by whatever you did to my arm!"

Carefully studying his face I relaxed as I realized he was not upset, just curious. "It is called the Shinkai style. My Kinjutsu Sensei taught me in case my swords were ever lost or broken in a fight. When adding chakra to the strikes the nerves can either be severed or numbed temporarily, or even permanently. Without chakra, with enough pressure, the limbs can be cut off of all feeling. I can fix it if you like?" Seeing the encouraging nod I asked him to sit down before I maneuvered his shoulder just right, before using a tiny amount of chakra to coax the nerve cluster to loosen up from the knot they'd been forced into. Hearing the relieved sigh I quickly backed away from him.

"Wow! Very impressive Harusame-san. Thank you for fixing that. Now are you injured? Do you need to see a medic before we continue?" Seeing me shake my head he hummed slightly before nodding and leading me towards the tree line.

AN: Phew! Another one typed out! Sorry if there are a bunch of typos I was kind of in a hurry to type this one up, just let me know if you spot any and I'll fix it as soon as I can! :D I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are the ultimate motivation! :D


	5. Chapter 5 Chance Encounters

WARNING! TRIGGERS AND JUST CRAPPY FEELINGS ALL AROUND

AN: Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking it so far :D Here's another chapter! Sorry for being so late! I got slammed with work :( Hope you enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Chapter 5:

"The course is about a kilometer long, with various traps and obstacles you will need to get over. I will start the timer whenever you begin, so you may start when you are ready." Iruka said this with an encouraging smile and nod as he moved slightly to the side of the first obstacle.

Nodding I looked at the first obstacle which was a tall wall about fifteen feet tall with a few logs at the top disappearing off into the trees. With a deep breath to center myself I held myself loosely as I sprinted towards the wall and hoisted myself up after a chakra enhanced jump so my fingers could reach the top. The next two minutes involved a fast paced sprint through the various obstacles making sure to flow around obvious traps and being sure not to trip any wires.

Reaching the end I breathed heavily with my hands on my head looking over to find Iruka-sensei looking at me in astonishment. Looking back to be sure I didn't trigger anything I looked back with my eyebrows furrowed. "Did I do something wrong?"

Iruka-sensei seemed to shake himself before saying, "No, no! Not at all. I've just never seen a student who has never seen the course run this so fast without tripping any wires or traps! Very well done! If it wasn't required to at least have one year of attendance I would graduate you right now. I would put your skills to be at least mid genin level, and if you are half as good at wielding your swords as you are at taijutsu that would raise you to high genin, really low chunin. Keep up the hard work Harusame-san. This was a very impressive show of your skills! I will recommend that you be put into the graduating class to the Hokage. On Monday when you arrive at 7:30 come to my classroom as I have that class this year. I look forward to seeing you grow Harusame-san. I will see you Monday." Bowing towards him I watched in slight bewilderment as he made his way back to the academy with a backwards wave.

Rubbing my face tiredly I limped my way home favoring my side from where his kick had gotten me. Pausing in the doorway I looked down the hallway where I could feel the largest chakra I'd _**ever**_ felt, it felt like sunshine and hope but with a tinge of sadness and longing. Ignoring the almost magnetic feeling drawing me towards it I entered my apartment to shower and change before heading to the hospital.

Stepping onto Okaa-san's floor I nodded at the nurses before making my way to her room. Jerking to a stop with my hand on the doorknob I took notice of two extra chakra signatures. One was the odd/dangerous shinobi from before, and the other was a sad/lightening chakra I had never felt before. Okaa-san's chakra felt muted with drugs, but panicked as well, so awake but not liking whatever the two talking were saying and apparently had been given enough medicine to not have an episode, but not enough to put her to sleep.

Hearing murmurs followed by Okaa-san's panicked angry voice yelling, "What did you do with my Raiu-chan? I didn't bring her here to trap you! She's mine! You didn't even want your own sensei's kid. I won't let you make Raiu-chan feel unwanted, give her back! What did you do with my baby?"

Deciding enough was enough, I pulled out the life like doll with a seal on the back of the neck that I had bought with Inori-san's approval. I applied the illusion to make it look like a sleeping baby with my hair and eyes. Ignoring the fear that was threatened to overwhelm me, I opened the door with a barely there, "Excuse me, the nursery is closing for the day Oka...Harusame-san. I have brought back Raiu-chan for the night." Ignoring the two now stock still shinobi with their wide eyes I made my way to Okaa-san's tearful side.

"Thank you so much! I thought something awful had happened to her. I woke from a, a _terrible_ nightmare and then, _these two_ were here. I didn't know what to think. Mama's here Raiu-chan, my little star." Watching Okaa-san start to rock and hum to a doll she thought was me caused my eyes to burn and my throat to close up.

Clenching my hands I cleared my throat before saying softly, "Please leave. She does not need any added stress, which you two are clearly causing her."

"But Raiu-san!" Maito-san cut off when I flinched back from his outstretched hand. Watching with slightly panicked eyes as the silver, like my own, hair stiffly pulled him back with a pained expression in his one eye showing above a mask fitted over his face. He nodded at her and pulled Maito-san behind him as they quickly left. Looking back to Okaa-san when the door clicked shut behind them I swallowed the lump of fear and moved to sit beside the bed ignoring how the two were lingering outside the door.

Pulling out the intricate blanket I was working on I spoke softly, "Harusame-san, I am ready for my next lesson. Which stitch should I use for these designs again? I want to add seals into the designs as well if possible."

Okaa-san exclaimed happily and the next three hours passed with her gentle coaching and humming to the doll. The two shinobi left after about fifteen minutes though the sad/lightening chakra had grown progressively more grim and pained listening to us and seemed to sadden further every time I stumbled over calling Okaa-san by Harusame-san.

I hugged Okaa-san and gave her the finished blanket inscribed with the calming, warmth, and durability seals as "thanks" for the lesson. A few tears escaped when I felt her arms squeeze me just like she used to. With one last wave I closed the door behind me and sagged against the door covering my face tiredly. Straightening up I jerked when suddenly there was a sad/lightening/grim chakra right in front of me. A pained sound escaped me when he made as if to steady me, but his hand stopped mid-air and slowly lowered back to his side, his chakra going unnaturally still as he stood looking slightly lost on what he should do next.

With a slightly trembling hand I rubbed at my mouth trying to erase the tenseness from it before giving it up for a lost cause. "I wouldn't have rejected you. We, your Okaa-san and I had a drunk conversation when I was not at my highest point. If," here I shook my head and put my hands up to stop him.

Breathing slightly frantically I couldn't really focus on anything he was saying as he was standing _**too close**_. "Please. Please step back." My voice trembled and shook before I swallowed. His mouth snapped shut as an intense look was shot my way before he carefully and deliberately took two, then three steps back. When I stopped shaking so badly he looked slightly confused before his chakra shot through with pure _**devastation**_ as he took in the way I stood with my arms hugging my arms hugging my middle, side to him, and eyes darting towards all exits. Hearing a pained sound I took stock of myself before realizing it was him that made the noise. Scanning him I looked for any injuries before realizing he was staring at my posture in horrified realization.

Shame exploded within me as I realized he had somehow figured out what had happened. Setting my jaw I tilted my chin up and stiffly regarded him as he noticed me staring at him. His chakra went on lock down causing me to twitch away slightly. "I apologize. I did not mean to cause you any distress." He shifted as if not knowing what to do with his newfound realization. Looking at him I realized he couldn't be more than 26 or so. That's two years younger than I had been before I wound up here. Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding I relaxed my shoulders slightly, "It's ok. It's just been a very long day. How may I help you?"

He nodded before hesitantly asking, "Would you be willing to meet up after you have had time to settle in? I would very much like to get to know you if you are willing? There is a very well known BBQ Restaurant near the Hokage's Tower owned by the Akimichi Clan that I can make a reservation at?" Noting how he sounded so sincere and seeing as it was a very public place within close proximity of the Hokage, I carefully nodded. "Would, would tomorrow for lunch be acceptable?" The hopeful lilt to the question caused me to begin nodding before I thought too hard about it. Getting what looked to be a smile he carefully stepped back and waved, "It's settled then, I shall see you at Akimichi BBQ at twelve o'clock tomorrow. Thank you for giving me a chance. Have a good night Raiu-san."

Blinking after him I didn't know how to feel, sensing Yamanaka-san's calming chakra I turned lost eyes towards where she had seemingly appeared from no where. "Do you mind following me to my office? I have something to discuss with you," Nodding I followed her quiet footsteps in a slight daze. Finding myself sitting in the big squashy chairs in Inori-san's office I allowed myself to sink into them. Looking up I took note of her sad eyes before she blanked them and stated, "I have received your test results back and Hatake-san is indeed your Otou-san. What you do with this information is up to you." Here she hesitates before slowly saying, "I'm not sure what happened between your Okaa-san and Hatake-san so long ago but he is a good man. If you ever have any questions or worries about him, feel free to ask me whatever. You can probably ask just about any other shinobi about him as well."

I nodded my head, bowed and excused myself. Wandering back in the direction of my new home lost in thought I didn't sense the huge chakra rocketing down the hallway towards me as I stopped in front of my doorway, until it slammed into me that is. Thinking quickly I stuck to the person using chakra and flipped us so instead of crashing to the ground we flipped completely over and landed back on our feet. There was a confused pause before the chakra shot through with nervous anticipation and slight fear, "Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't expect anyone else to be here!"

Pausing as I waited for my panic/fear to kick in my eyes widened as all I felt was warmth, it was a slightly familiar warmth, strangely reminding me of my Suna friend with green-sad eyes and hair as red as the brightest fire. When the blonde boy in front of me started to back away saying, "I really am sorry. I'll just, go now." He looked really dejected as he turned to leave.

Without thinking I reached for his hand, "No, please wait!" Looking down in bewilderment as the warmth, so familiar, completely enveloped me as soon as I made contact soothing my frayed soul in a way I didn't think possible anymore. Tears of relief filled my eyes and spilled over causing the blonde to flail his other hand and panic a little. Smiling at him gratefully I bowed while still holding his hand tightly. "I'm so sorry, but do you mind staying with me for a little while? I didn't think I'd ever be able to hold someone's hand again. Especially one so _warm_." I blinked then went over what I said. Letting go quickly I blushed mortified at how I, a grown ass woman, had clung to a child in desperate hope, ignoring how without his hand I grew so _**cold**_ again. "Ah, ah I'm so sorry please ignore me, today has been very trying, I should not drag you into this Sunshine-kun."

Turning to flee into my apartment I heard his confused mumble, "Sunshine-kun? Eeh?!" Before just as I was stepping into my apartment his warmth grabbed my hand again and he said, "It's okay! If we become friends we can hold hands all the time Hime-chan!" The absolute hope that encompassed him caused me to blink in surprise then squeeze his hand.

"Hai! I would very much like that Sunshine-kun. My name is Harusame Raiu, I am very pleased to meet you." Holding his hand still I turned and smiled at the one person who had managed to drag me out of the darkness with just a touch.

With a blush Sunshine-kun sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Ah, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I am going to be the next Hokage dattebayo!" Though he was still smiling she could feel the nervous expectation of rejection already filling him.

Tilting my head to the side I said, "I look forward to the day you do. I will help you train to the best of my ability." With that said I held out my pinkie solemnly, his eyes went wide before a giant grin split his face as he hooked his pinkie with mine, and that is how I met the boy who saved my life. With him near me that night, after we built a fort of pillows in my living room, I let myself begin to heal, both from the brutal rape and from being blown to pieces with all of my friends lying in pieces around me from _before_. With his hand in mine I cried and laughed and allowed myself to just _be_. I explained how my Okaa-san and I had been hurt real bad, and how she was in the hospital and didn't remember me, how I was so scared and worried over meeting with the man who was supposed to be my father the next day, and he told me about being kicked out of the orphanage at six. How the Hokage found him, and how he was in his last year at the academy and would definitely graduate this time, and painfully explained how he had already failed twice. The awe I felt was equally mirrored in his chakra letting me know for whatever reason, he needed this friendship just was much as I did. Falling asleep with our hands still intertwined I let a relieved smile cross my face, we would be okay. Things would work out, especially now that we had each other.

AN: Done! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm up to 49 out of 100 pages handwritten, it just takes me a little longer to type it out as I don't always have access to a computer. Thank you for being patient with me! :D


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here is the new chapter. sorry that it took so long D: I hope that you enjoy it.

chapter 6-Progress!

The next morning, I moved quietly so that I didn't wake him up while I made us breakfast. I'm glad that I had gotten the food yesterday before visiting Okaa-san, finishing up the omelets and rice I turned to go wake up Naruto. I came up short when I saw his fluffy hair popped up blinking bright blue eyes at me blearily. As soon as he saw me, a grin of pure relief came over his face.

"You're real Hime-chan! I was scared for a second that you had been just a dream, but you're real!" He laughed and ran to me pulling me into the first hug since _that day_ surprising me so much that I just melted into him and did not flinch at all.

I laughed breathlessly before saying, "Hai, I'm real Sunshine-kun and I made breakfast!" With a grin I pulled him to the table where he sat down with wide eyed wonder at the food laid out in front of us.

Seeing him poke a red bell pepper, then sniff it, bite a tiny piece, have his eyes go wide, before he started shoveling food in his mouth, I giggled a bit causing him to blush and stop. "There's plenty more Sunshine-kun you can always have as much as you'd like. There is no need to rush, I don't want you to choke." I put more on his plate and we both continue eating though he watched me for a second before trying to copy mine eat quick bites. After a while he got the hang of it causing me to grin at him, and for him to blush but grin back.

As we started cleaning up I told him about how I had just found my Otou-san. That I was really nervous about meeting with him, and then I didn't know what to say to an Otou-san. Naruto immediately declared that he would come with me to protect me, "Just in case!" Blinking back tears, I hugged him tightly making him grin at me again.

When we headed to the restaurant we weren't holding hands however I started to notice hostile looks being ended us, no not us, Naruto! I blinked then _glared_ at the next person who _dared_ to curse at my Sunshine-kun. I grabbed his hand then dragged him up to the rooftops with me causing him to flail a little in surprise, before he landed wide eyes on me. "Sugoi! So cool! How did you do that when you had to carry me with you? Will you teach me?!"

Blinking slightly at the sudden onslaught of praise I blushed slightly and said, "Of course I'll teach you! We can go to a training ground after our meeting."

Getting a "Yatta!" In return I smiled back at him and we finished our journey by rooftop. Stopping on the roof across from the restaurant I squeezed Naruto's hand, and took a deep breath when I saw Hatake-san outside standing on the steps. Naruto smiled encouragingly at me, then we jumped down and looked up at the slightly wide dark gray eye.

Before I could say anything Naruto-kun pointed accusingly at the now really wide-eyed Shinobi, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and this is my new best friend Raiu-hime-chan. If you ever do _anything_ to hurt her I will hurt you 1000 times worse!" At the end his voice turned a little growly and his _purple_ eyes got a little bit of a slit in them, causing the Shinobi's chakra to shoot through with alarm and tense up as if in preparation for something before I tugged on Naruto's hand.

"Sunshine-kun pointing is rude." With that I gave him such a warm smile he blushed, and bright _blue_ eyes blinked sheepishly at me. not once did the warmth leave nor did I feel threatened which cause me not to care about whatever had just occurred. He would tell me when he was ready.

"Sorry Hime-chan! But he's gotta know not to hurt you! You've been hurt too much." I pretended not to hear his last mumbled sentence as I turn to see Hatake-san eyeing Naruto thoughtfully before he nodded decisively.

"Hello Naruto-san, Raiu-chan, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I promise to never hurt Raiu-chan and accept your promise of retribution if ever I do hurt her. Now, would you like to join us Naruto-san? Any friend of Raiu-chan is more than welcome." His solemn voice caused her to blink before she smiled softly at his acceptance of her new friend.

Naruto nodded solemnly back until she squeezed his hand again causing him to grin at her. When they walked in the hostess immediately smiled and motioned for them to follow her. Seated in a corner next to a large window I took note of the various privacy seals located on or near the table. The hostess set down their menus and asked them to ring the bell when they were ready. As soon as the hostess left Hatake-san activated the visual and sound obscuring seals. He seemed to hesitate briefly, eye flickering between Naruto and I, before he seemed to steel himself and removed his mask. It seemed as if he was expecting something and looked resigned when Naruto's jaw dropped until he heard what was said then he just looked surprised, then chagrined.

"Hime-chan! He looks just like you! Except not as pretty!" Pausing once he realized what he said Naruto then _blushed,_ causing me to huff out a laugh.

"I hope not, I might be a little worried if he was prettier than me." Here I smiled is Naruto choked then burst into Giggles. When I looked up Kakashi-Otou-san was looking at us a wistfully, as if he was remembering something long past now. What followed was a whole lot of small talk followed by carefully ask questions on how I was settling in, did I need anything, was there _anything_ he could do to help. the last coming after I pretty much told him I had everything figured out and was starting the academy on Monday. I was about to just say no, when I noticed he looked a little bit lost. Thinking about it I slowly asked, "Could you show me some escape jutsu? Some that I can eventually do without hand signs? And how to dislocate my thumbs? I also need help with my stealth, endurance, and speed." Here I paused as his chakra was steadily overwhelmed with grimness and excruciating pain.

"Ne-ne, Hime-chan, that's all boring stuff! Why don't you want any cool Jutsu! Then you can take out tons of enemies at once!" Naruto's absolute conviction and excitement made me _really_ want to agree with him. However, I had first-hand experience on why that wouldn't always be a good choice.

"Because, because with big Jutsu, if your teammates are mixed in with the Enemy, you are just as likely to kill your teammates as you are your enemy. Sometimes, you have to use stealth and speed to overcome your enemies. I have recently found that I am, severely lacking in these skills." As I spoke I glared down at my hands that I had fisted in my skirt.

"I will gladly instruct you in these areas. They are actually one of my specialties so I'm very suited to help in them. If you'd like we can start today?" He sounded so hopeful that I almost immediately said yes, before I remembered my promise.

Sliding my eyes to the slightly less exuberant blond beside me I said, "I already promised to help someone today. Do you mind if we do it tomorrow?" Instantly I knew I said the right thing as Naruto _beamed_ at me.

Hatake-sans eyebrows went up slightly in surprise before he nodded seriously and said, "Promises are important. Tomorrow will work for me is 0700 too early?" I smiled slightly and murmured my agreement.

After we finished eating Naruto and I headed to his favorite training ground. There were targets placed in the trees surrounding a fairly small clearing with a small stream off to the side. It was actually pretty perfect for what they were about to do.

"Okay. So, in order to do what I did, you need to be able to walk up trees. You gather chakra to the soles of your feet and use it to stick to the tree. Make sure to let it sink in only little otherwise you will leave dents and traceable amounts of chakra, which is bad because then enemies can track you. Why don't you try, and I will let you know if you need to adjust your chakra output?" As I was talking I calmly walked up the side of the tree and under the lowest hanging branch to hang right above Naruto's head. He tracked me the whole way with wide awe filled eyes.

With a loud, "Yatta! Let's do this!" he started running at the nearest tree. My eyes widened and I shouted a warning of, "Too much!" Just slightly too late and he flew back with a loud crack! Jumping down I neatly landed before rushing over to where he laid with wide eyes.

"Are you OK?! I'm so sorry! I didn't take into account your huge reserves! I should have told you to use a tiny bit." My hands fluttered around him looking for any injuries, instead only finding leaves and grass stuck to him.

"That was awesome! But I guess I shouldn't do that again huh?" he chuckled sheepishly. "OK! I'll use just a tiny bit this time!"

He made it three steps before he made it crack again, all three steps leaving footprints in the bark. "Hmm, so about 3/4 of that amount will be perfect." getting a confused look, I blinked before grabbing 4 leaves. "So, you used this much chakra you need to use this much." First showing all four then taking one away. "If you used only half," here I show the four then two, "you would slip. So, 3/4 would be best." Looking up into his eyes I saw understanding, then awe fill his eyes.

"Wow! How come no one else explains stuff like that? School would be so easy!" His wonder filled voice made me blush and shrug.

"I taught some kids in one of the villages we passed through while Okaa-san was doing a fitting. This seemed the best way to explain fractions to them." I ducked my head slightly before saying, "Want to try again? You're so close!"

He nodded in determination before focusing again. We spent the next 4 hours like that until it got dark. With me telling him too little or too much he managed to get 3/4 of the way up the tree. "Ok, so now you just need to work on keeping that same amount of chakra constant. Then you can stand underneath, then we can work on just how much to use to jump from Branch to Branch. It differs a little bit but not too much. Good job today! I bet you have it down by the end of tomorrow if you try as hard as you did today!"

I grinned at him as he lay sweaty and panting on the ground with a silly smile on his face. The whole time I had chakra skated on top of the little stream to help try to build my reserves. So, I was sweaty and out of breath too. "Do you want to head back? I'm going to shower then go visit Okaa-san if, if you want to meet her, you could come with me?" I tried to tell myself I was too old to feel this unsure about a friend wanting to meet my mom. But, the truth was, I was still a bit wrecked, and all of my emotions were a little out of whack. So, when Naruto grabbed my wringing hands I looked up into bright shining blue eyes.

"I would love to meet your Kaa-san. Let's go take showers so we can get there before visiting hours are over!" He grabbed my hand and we started running back home a laugh puffed out of me before I let a smile settle on my lips. It's probably wrong for me to feel so attached/reliant on an 11 almost 12-year-old, but he was one of a kind.

Introducing Naruto that night as, "someone interested in sewing," they spent three hours laughing as Naruto kept poking himself with a needle with squeaks of pain before he determinedly went back at it. We managed to skirt around how omasa would rock and hum to the doll she was holding. I barely registered how the nurses had made it look slightly older since the day before.

That night we slept in the pillow for it located in my living room once more, when I woke up I left some breakfast and a note on the table before heading out to find Hatake-san. Stepping out of the building, I realized I didn't know which training ground to go to. Thus, when Hatake-san landed on the ground slightly beside me, I only jumped a little before exchanging greetings.

Looking at what looks like a memorial stone in slight curiosity, I turned and looked at him when I heard what sounded like chimes. Seeing the four bells dangling in front of my face I looked at Hatake-san questioningly as I carefully took them.

"To help with stealth tie these around your ankles and wrists, when you can move without making them sound, we can move on to the next step. You already moved very fluidly so I don't think it will take you long to do so, maybe a month or so? For the escape jutsu do you know the Rope Escape?"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei taught me during my test Friday." I said a little ruefully.

Hatake-san nodded thoughtfully before saying, "Ok, this next one takes about a B-C ranked amount of chakra and is ranked high B due to the necessary amount of control. This is not usually taught to anyone below chunin due to these requirements so do not feel bad if this takes a while to master. It is not really considered a jutsu but more of a skill. You have to permeate whatever it is either tying or binding you and either untie or pick the lock with your chakra. Now the amount of chakra needed depends on the type of material. While basic hemp rope only needs low C rank amount, I have seen some chakra resistant shackles that need an A rank amount or just incredible chakra control. While someone with S rank control could get away with using E rank amount of chakra, someone with E rank control might have to push out A rank amount of chakra. Do you understand so far?" At my decisive nod he continued, "So to start out try to get your chakra to completely infuse this rope. Feel out every last strand of fiber carefully."

Sweat started to bead on my brow as I focused on his methodical instructions and slowly managed to completely infuse the three feet of hemp rope. "Very good, now using your chakra try to bring the two ends together." Furrowing my brow, I attempted to do so, getting the whole thing to shiver before one end twitched and I lost my concentration with a gasp. Panting I wiped my forehead before reaching for the rope again. I continued with small corrections for the next 3 hours before I couldn't continue and I lay gasping for breath. I had managed to get the ends to touch and then to cross into a sort of pretzel by the time I ran out of Chaka. The now mostly silent man beside me reached out of hand causing me to flinch violently as I had briefly forgotten he was there. When he kept his hand steady and his chakra calm I tentatively reached my hand out and accepted the help up.

I blinked at our clasped hands as while there wasn't Naruto's warmth there was a cool tingle that was reassuring and surprisingly did not cause me to cringe back in expected fear. When he began to withdraw his hand, I tightened my grip slightly without looking at him. Feeling the pleased/happy feeling shoot through his chakra, before he seemed to have a deliberation he dropped down to one knee and turned away from me looking over his shoulder at me hesitantly.

Nervously I reached out slowly after releasing his hand and put my arms around his neck. When he stood and put his hands under my knees I turned my face into his neck to hide my tears. I never thought I'd get to do this again. My dad had died _**Before**_ when I was 5 so my piggy back rides had ended long ago. I had forgotten how much fun they were. And how comforting they were.

"Is, this okay? Are you okay?" Hearing how worried he was I sniffled slightly and tightened my arms and legs. His chakra rang out with happiness before it settled into a wistful sort of contentment. "Do you like dango? I know a place nearby that makes the best in Konoha." he chuckled when I nodded enthusiastically. "All right, dango it is then."

Walking through the forest clinging like a baby koala to him will forever be ingrained in my heart. This precious moment would forever be cherished no matter what hardships may come.

AN: Heya! hope you liked it! I tried a new dictation app so hopefully there aren't too many errors. If there are feel free to point them out and I'll correct them as soon as I can! Thanks guys! :D


End file.
